custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle! The Farm Rhyme Test! / Transcript
(Opening) (Prologue) Hope: While out at the Sunnydale Campsite volunteering with a Girl Scout troop, mysterious things started happening, starting with the girls getting sick. And this wasn't an ordinary disaster! Barney and I found out that it was the work of the HiT Circus’s Cyrus. Wanting to fight, Cyrus challenged me to a final duel in the forest and I transformed and went alone as he requested. A monster that was just like one of the animals from Campfire Sing Along appeared I didn't only just use Golden Healing on the monster but tried using it on Cyrus! Luckily, both were purified from the dark magic using the Lyrick tiara and Princess mode, but a new enemy, Vlue, appeared! She's stronger than anything I've ever imagined! I have to do something. But .. What? (Title card) Hope: (narrating) Battle! The Farm Rhyme Test! (Picking up immediately from the previous episode) Hope: Return from the form in which you came! Golden Healing!! (She uses it but....) Vlue: (smirking) Hope: What?! Vlue: Here, take, this! Hope: Ah! (Bang!) Vlue: I'm very powerful haven't I mentioned that before? Your pathetic wand won't work against me, princess. (BLAM!) Hope: Augh! Vlue: And now time for you to die... (Present day) Hope: (gasps) (starts breathing heavily then looks at hands) Hope: That's right. I collapsed. Hope: Hm? (Barney is seen sleeping as well) Barney: (In his sleep) Ma? Can I have pancakes for breakfast? No... Wait... Takoyaki... Hope: (smiles) Barney.... Taking after me. (So much later) (Hope is making bacon and is watching the news) News Reporter: In local news today investigators are still looking for the cause of the mysterious healing of the sick Girl Scouts and animals at this girl scout camp where sources say two girls were flying and using powers to fight one another.. Several trees were damaged, both girls disappeared before we could have a chance to interview them. For Channel 5 at Sunnyside Campsites in Daisy Valley, I'm Sheryl Dawson. Hope: They got all of that on TV.. They might've gotten me fighting Cyrus too! (Barney flies in) Barney: Good morning! Hope: Barney, morning! Barney: It looks like they did get your good side. Hope: Hey didn't you say if anyone found out who I was then I'd be putting my family in danger not only but everyone that I love? Barney: Yes but they only said two girls were involved, you are completely safe. Hope: Oh thank haloes. But right now what about our new enemy? Vlue? Barney: Yes. I think I've seen her before. Before she betrayed the Lyrick Kingdom. She was also a Barney Hunter. Princess Blue. Hope: You mean there was another princess in the Lyrick Kingdom?! Yes. Blue she was a kind soul, your uncle loved her with all his heart. She was his only child... Hope: That's right. She's like cousin Vanessa she used to come here a lot when I was little. After Uncle Richard died, I mean, became king of the Lyrick Kingdom, Vanessa stopped coming to town. Could it -- Barney: Yes. When the Lyrick Kingdom was attacked, she transformed and tried to escape the horrors of the attack. But... (Flashbacks start) (Evil generals are chasing the young princess) Blue: This way everyone! (Silouettes of two other dinosaurs are seen) (Princess Blue is stopped) Queen Kyanite: Finally found you, mouse... Now, hand over the tiara and the Crystal Heart! Blue: No, never! I'll never turn against my kingdom! Queen Kyanite: Fine I'll have to make you then! Blue: (screaming) Barney: Princess! Dino 1: Blue!! Dino 2: Mistress! Barney: Blue are you alright? Blue say something! What have you done to her?! Queen Kyanite: (laughing evilly) I gave her a dark spell... Now she is under my control. (She then darkens her appearance) Vlue: Yes and now I will serve my new queen! (Flashbacks end) Barney: Princess Blue became the Vlue you met at the campsite, she used the power of nursery rhyme style against me and the last known Barney Hunter sealed her away with the HiT Circus. This was shortly after your uncle came to stay sixteen years ago. Hope: What's nursery rhyme style. Barney: I'll only tell you more if you give me your peanut butter Hoho. Hope: Oh come on it's the last one! Barney: Didn't your mom just go to the store and get a buy one get two free on those and cinnamon crumb cakes? Hope: (sighs) Fine... Barney: Thank you merciful peanut butter gods! (Starts eating it right away) Hope: So what's with it with nursery rhyme style? Barney: Nursery Rhyme Style is a set of different powers based on different nursery rhyme characters. Legendary royal Barney Hunters have received them in the past. And I heard that your starting point is in the book of farm rhymes in the library. Hope: You mean that book is in the magic library?! We've gotta go take that test! Barney: Hold it. What about your parents? Hope: You're right I need to let them know. Barney: I think I could help. Shimbaree..... Shimbarrah!!! Paper and pen appear! (Paper and pen appear) Hope: Thank you!! (Later on at Laketown College Library) Hope: Mrs. Anderson! Mrs. Anderson: Well hi Miss Fujimori! Long time no see! Hope: Can I test out my new tape in the media room? Mrs. Anderson: Of course! Just try to make it out before 10! The last bus back to Summersdale is at midnight! Hope: Yes ma’am! (Hope goes to the media room and is alone in the VCR room) Hope: Barney you've got the key right? Barney; Right here! Now all you have to say is the spell! Hope: King Richard, hear my plea Unlock the door to my destiny with my magic key (Inserts Barney tape in to VCR and inserts key in to keyhole) (Lyrick emblem appears on the TV and flashes) Hope: Open the door, to the Magic Library! (A door opens revealing a portal to the Lyrick Kingdom) Hope: Lets go! (Hope jumps in to the door and goes inside) (The Magic Library) Booker T.: Barney! Hope! How nice to see you both again! Hope: Do you have the farm rhymes book? Yellow. Booker T.:Yes, but why do you want to read it so badly? Hope: Booker T, recently after I obtained Campfire Sing Along and purified Cyrus, a new enemy appeared, Vlue. My current powers aren't strong enough to defeat her armies of monsters. I have to get nursery rhyme style and defeat her and the HiT Circus right away! Booker T.: Slow down little reader! Your uncle, his royal highness King Richard knew this day would come, but not this quick. Hope: He did? Booker T.: Yes, and it's only given to those who are Barney Hunters by royalty. Hope: But, I'm the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom! Booker T.: I know, and you count towards that! While you come off as an ordinary girl... You're actually a real life princess. Except when you haven't had your caffeine before your exam. Hope: What was that, bookworm? Booker T.: (laughing) I'm kidding! Anyway, as you know all the books in the library are very strong with magic powers. They've been enchanted by the magic of reading! However the book you're looking for and other books with nursery rhymes are enchanted with very strong magic. Mother Goose, the league of authors and illustrators and even my good friend Stella the Storyteller, helped enchant those books to make reading magical for everyone. Their true power is revealed when someone like yourself wants to jump in to the stories... Hope: Then, please, I want to attempt this! Please! Allow me to go in to the book of farm rhymes and take the farm rhymes test! Booker T.: Very well, princess Hope of the Lyrick Kingdom. I give you my blessing. But if you're out when it's dark take shelter. Hope: Thank you so much! Booker T.: You're... Welcome... You can let go of me now... Hope: Sorry. Booker T.: Whew... Hope: Alright then!! I won't let you down! Let's go to the nursery rhyme world Barney! Barney: Hey hold on won't you be needing to transform while you're being transported through the magic hole? Hope: Of course! Now, magic key take me inside the book! (A portal opens and Hope jumps in. Once in she takes the Crystal Heart out from her shirt) (In the background the Barney Home Video theme plays as the Crystal Heart is activated) Hope: Barney Crystal Power, make up!! (Hope places the Crystal Heart on her chest and spins around, she receives her gloves, her choker, shoes, and does a back arch to fully transform in to her clothes and headband. Hope spins around one more time before opening her eyes completing her transformation with a strong pose) (A pasture near an English village) Hope: Whoa! (Crash) Hope: Ow ow ow ow ow.... Barney:According to the area we're in... A pasture.... (A little girl is heard crying) Hope: Oh? Hope: Hey there. Girl: Oh? Hope: What seems to be the problem? I'm sure I can try to help you. Girl: (sniffles) Well... My name is Little Bo Peep... You see I've lost my sheep and I don't know... Where they are (hysterically crying) Hope: Shh shh sweetie it's okay they'll end up coming home wagging their tails behind them if you leave them alone. Bo Peep: Don't you think I've tried that already?? I've waited for over an hour! And I'm supposed to be giving a girl her first part of the farm rhyme test! (Cries) (Sniffles) I'm sorry, you can just take the nursery rhyme styles and go on to Boy Blue's test.... Hope: And give up easily? No way Bo! I just traveled here all the way from Summersfield on Earth to be here from the Magic Library. Please, there's gotta be another way. Bo Peep: So... Hold on are you Princess Hope Fujimori of the Lyrick Kingdom? Hope: Yes ma'am. Bo Peep: (kneeling) Your highness. You think you can help me out here? Hope: You mean you'll really let me do it? Bo Peep: Sure! But it'll be different than what I have planned. If you can find my sheep successfully, I will give you the nursery rhyme styles. Hope: Thank you very much! Barney, let's go!! (Flying in to the skies) Bo Peep: I knew she was the one... (Meanwhile in the forest) Hope: Hey!! Little sheepies!! (Bleating is heard) Hope: Wow that was quick.... Now let's go home... Barney: Um Hope... Hope: What? I don't have a shepherd's crook? Barney: No..... It's um worse (A wolf appears) Hope: You should've told me before we found the little wool cotton balls!! Barney: It wasn't my fault animals like the element of surprise! Hope: Everyone go this way! Barney: But why are you doing that ? Traditionally, it's the shepherd or shepherdess that risks his or her life! Hope: We're using the Crystal Star Wand on this one. Barney: But won't that scare the sheep? Hope: No way as long as I have them under a barrier they'll be protected from anyone who tries to hurt them! Barney: Okay but if you lose your powers or if the sheep die because of you, I'm not sharing peanut butter hohos with you over tea ever again! Hope: Then that's a deal then. Okay. Hope: Great powers of the Crystal Star Wand!!!!! I call upon your powers! (The Crystal Heart shines then before her in the air, the wand appears) Hope: Ignite, Crystal Star Wand!! (The bright light catches the attention of the wolf) Hope: Dear wand, create a barrier to protect the sheep! Crystal Barrier! (The barrier protects the entire flock) Hope: As for you Mr. Wolf! These are Little Bo Peep's sheep! How dare you try to make a snack of them yourself! (Hope spins around twirling her wand until the yellow star appears below her feet) Hope: Crystal Twilight Flash! (The flash is so bright it temporarily blinds the wolf.) Hope: Alright!! Barney: That was magnificent! Hope: Ariari! Barney: But what are we gonna do about all those sheep? (yawns) Keeping track of them just makes me sleepy. Hope: Barney just get in my bag and sleep for a while. You woke up pretty early this morning to talk to me. Barney: You're so kind... It's why people call you a princess... Hope: Arigatou! Barney: (drifts off) of... Bacon.. Hope: (giggles to herself) (Later) (Bo Peep looks up and sees the sheep in the barrier and Hope walking with the barrier with her Crystal Star Crook) Hope Okay now guys, return to Bo Peep! (The sheep reunite with Bo Peep) Bo Peep: I was so worried about you guys!! (Starts crying) Hope: Um, Miss Peep? Here. It's a hankerchief. Bo Peep: Thank you!! (Blows nose and wipes tears) Bo Peep: Thank you... So much! You found my sheep and you proved you were determined and persistent to take this first exam, therefore persuading you to find my sheep! Congratulations. You've earned yourself the nursery rhyme style of courage, the nursery rhyme style of determination and the nursery rhyme style of persistence. Hope: Thank you very much. Bo Peep: Boy Blue's test is up next, he lives over at the big farm over there. It's owned by four shepherds, all female except Boy Blue of course! I'm friends with the shepherds who run the sheep portion of the farm! Good luck! Hope: I'll do my best! Thank you so much! (Hope dashes off to the farm) (When arriving, she hears snoring) Barney: Alright who's snoring other than me? Hope: It's not me that's for sure... Shepherdess 1: It's another girl!!!! Hope: Ack! Shepherdess 2: Kii, humans aren't toys you know. Shepherdess 3: Hey enough fooling around we've gotta get these sheep and cows out of their pens! Hope: Hey what happened to them? Shepherdess 1: Well, you see... Shepherdess 2: Our top shepherd fell asleep again... So... Shepherdess 3: And unless we do something... All 3: We have to corral them back in... Hope: I think I can try. What does this shepherd usually do? Shepherdess 1: Well he does play his horn... Hope: He's Little Boy Blue then!! Shepherdess 1: That's impressive!! How'd you know? Hope: Little Bo Peep told me I just found all of her flock. My name is Hope Fujimori. I came because of the farm rhymes test. Shepherdess 1: I'm Kiiro, these are my sisters, Akane and Violet. So hold on that makes you princess of the Lyrick Kingdom right? Hope: Yeah. I think I know how to help... My friend and I have read his story over and over again and listened to it back on Earth, the sheep and cows most likely respond when they hear music. So, I'll try singing and playing the flute. It worked for Hamlin town! Kiiro: That's... Akane: It ain't that bad! We've got a stage set up right by the barn for square dance nights! You can use that! (Several minutes later) Barney: Are you sure this will work? (Makes an entire rock band kit appear) Hope: Of course, they've gotta respond to more than just jazz music... (Taps in to microphone) Hope: Hello Rainbow Farm!! Are you ready to rock? (The cows and sheep don't listen) Hope: Well.. .Umm... Anyway.... The first part of this killer set is a cover song yet to be released this summer by my friend Ciel Kiraboshi!! The popular idol!! This song is appropriately titled.... "Rainbow Colored Espoir" !!! (Hope starts playing the guitar and the instruments play by themselves) Hope: Hito sara no kanōsei Hateshinaku hirogaru☆彡 Gokan de ajiwau tabi Amai tabiji no hajimari Kyandi no amatsubu furasete Wata gashi no kumo wo dekorēshon Mabayui egao no hizashi ga saseba Shiawase no kizashi ne! Nanairo no hashi (The sheep and cows gather to the stage) Bonapeti! Misete ageru wa Saikō no Endless Dream! Azayaka deshou? Kiseki chiribame an・du・torebian! Imāju ga habataku ōzora Kakenukete jiyū egaite yuku Nijiiro no esupowāru Sweet Sweet Dream In the sky Sweet Sweet Hope Forever (She takes a bow) Hope: Thank you! Now you must return back... To your pens! (She turns the Crystal Star Wand in to a flute and plays the song in a flute form and leads them back to their pens) Hope: And... (Locks the pen) Hope: Mission accomplished. Violet: Wow! So elegant!! Hope: Hey, you might cry but I think you gotta see this... Boy Blue: Huh? Oh. Hello. I guess -- The sheep and cows are still in their pens? By this time they're usually out! Oh thank you! May I have your name? Hope: I'm Hope Fujimori. The ... Boy Blue: Princess of the Lyrick Kingdom. I've heard of what you've done. I was going to give you a music proficiency test but I didn't get enough sleep last night so I fell asleep under that haystack over there Kiiro: As expected, big brother. Boy Blue: Kiiro! Akane: You really helped us out kid, thanks! Hope: It's my pleasure. Violet: As a reward, please take the nursery rhyme style of music and happiness. Boy Blue: I have them right here. Hope: Thank you very much. Boy Blue: I believe the last two tests are conducted by... Someone far in to the countryside I think. Hope: I'm going ahead! Thank you! Boy Blue: Hey hold on! It's getting dark you might want to ... Take shelter... Akane: A princess from the Lyrick Kingdom! Just as I've read about! Boy Blue: Oh well Azalea is willing to take her in.. She and her hen have always been kind to traveling strangers... (Hope is seen walking along the path) (Eyecatch A: Barney attempts making peanut butter cookies, but burns them in the process, Hope helps him, and the logo appears shortly after) (Eyecatch B: Hope and Barney are in the Magic Library when a monster from a horror book appears, Hope transforms and purifies the book, they both laugh and the logo appears) (It is now sundown and Hope is walking a long a country path past farms and meadows, using the Crystal Star Wand) Hope: It's getting dark... Maybe... (Hope is suddenly transformed back in to her civilian street clothes and the Crystal Star Wand disappears from her hands) Hope: Oh no, I transformed back! Barney: You know that the Crystal Heart will only allow you to be Barney Hunter Hope for so many hours before it detransforms you. Hope: Yeah but I thought after a really hard battle you get detransformed not the other way around. Well... Let's find fire wood, we can build a camp and find this lady's house in the morning. Barney: Or, we could just go and ask the people who live in that house with the tulips, stain glass windows and have cobblestones surrounding it if we could stay the night. Hope: Alright but you'll have to hide in the bag. These people might not think I'm the princess right away. Barney: Got it! (chuckles) (Hope goes up to the wooden door and knocks. A hen, looking more like a human woman with lipstick on her lips, wearing a blue checkered fischu shawl wrapped around her white long sleeved blouse, a bonnet tied together with a green ribbon and orange bottom body, looking more like a hen answers the door with a broom in her hands, clucking) Hope: Oh, umm... You see... Do you live here? I was traveling and it's getting really dark outside. Could I --- Lady: Oh she seems like a kind stranger, let her in little hen. (The hen picks Hope up and puts her on her back and carries her in, clucking rapidly, then sits her down next to her) Hope: Thanks? I guess... Lady: You look very tired... My little hen and I love visitors, so if they are weary we let them stay here for the night and sometimes they help with the morning chores. Oh, and my name is Azalea by the way. My little hen washes the dishes and keeps my house clean. Have some bread, my little hen just made it herself. Hope: Thank you... My name is Hope Fujimori ma'am.... Azalea: Oh, the legendary princess of the Lyrick Kingdom? Hope: Yes ma'am. Well actually you see, I came all the way here from Earth and a town called Summersfield. I'm also a legendary warrior and you see, this incredibly strong woman appeared, and is stronger than anything I've ever faced. And the only way to defeat her is by getting nursery rhyme style and using it against this woman and any goons she might have. And now I'm trying to find the last test master. Azalea: Well that should explain why you are so tired from traveling. Alright, you can stay as long as you want. You tell a pretty fine tale my lady. Hope: Thank you so much Azalea! (watches the little hen sweep the floor) You know... I've never met a hen as kind or clever as yours. In fact she's the prettiest hen I've seen in my life. Azalea: Thank you very much... You must be incredibly sleepy after all of that traveling. Little hen, please show her the bedroom. (The little hen puts the broom down, picks Hope back up on her back and leads her to the bedroom, again clucking rapidly) Hope: Wow, do you all share a room? Azalea: This is little hen's room, she sleeps on that bed but we made her a special bed for when visitors come. Your bed is right over there. My bed is downstairs. Hope: You guys don't sleep in the same room? Azalea: We do when guests come I usually sleep down stairs. Hope: Eh?! You mean you give up your own room for people to sleep here? Azalea: Yes you could say that, my little hen has given me so many things in life that it's taught me to be thankful for the little things. Hope: Hope: (plopping on to the bed) It feels really nice!! Azalea: Oh? Little hen wants to tuck you in and tell you a fine tale. She's never been able to have her own chicks so she treats every girl she meets like her own chicks. Hope: That would be great thank you! (The hen picks up Hope and tucks her in, pecking her goodnight, and begins her tale as Hope falls asleep) (The next morning) (Barney pops out of the bag and flies over to Hope) Hope: Oh hey Barney, did you sleep okay in the bag? Barney: I was comfortable...How about you? Hope: Little hen is such a kind and thoughtful little hen! She made sure I was comfortable. Still I don't want to spook her, could you stay in my bag a little bit longer? Barney: It's alright. Let me know if you feel any magic energy. Hope: Okay. (Barney returns to Hope's bag) (Hope comes down and sees the hen sweeping again) Hope: Good morning! Azalea: Oh you're awake, I have to get ready for when the gentlemen come to see what little hen has laid, could you go with little hen to the mill to fetch me some flour? Hope: I guess I could.. Azalea: Thank you! Usually she goes by herself but I was thinking since you're the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom, little hen could get to know you better. Hope: I don't mind that at all.. Azalea: Little hen, could you go to the mill and fetch me some flour please? Take Miss Fujimori with you! (Little hen once again puts her broom up, starts clucking rapidly and picks up Hope on her back, taking her to the mill) Hope: So do you cluck like this all the time while you're running? Why do you pick me up all the time? (Little hen continues to rapidly cluck as she dashes to the mill) Hope: Oh, I see, you like it because you're so big, right? (Little hen clucks and nods her head yes) Hope: It makes sense! Hey look isn't that the mill over there? (The little hen gets the flour and carries it back to the house, and gets the mail as well, clucking rapidly, then putting the flour down in the house and giving Azalea her mail) (The little hen sits herself down and begins laying eggs, a total of 9 eggs) Azalea: Amazing! 9 eggs! (puts them in to a basket) Gentleman 1: Ah good morning Azalea. How many eggs has your hen laid today? Azalea: You just came at the right time, she just laid nine eggs! Gentleman 2: That's impressive! Your hen is a lovely little creature Azalea! Gentleman 1: We'll be back tomorrow Azalea! Azalea: Thank you for coming gentlemen!! (Azalea shuts the door behind her) Azalea: And you, my fine hen, thank you for my flour and my mail. Hope: Um Azalea? I just wanted to ask, how did you and little hen become friends? Azalea: It was right from the start when I tried to find a maid to help me around the house. The society who hires maids were out of maids, but they had one special one I could have... When she arrived I thought she was only a little hen, but she started cleaning the house, washing the dishes... I repaid her for her kindness by giving her a bed to sleep on and took care of her. One day, she started laying eggs, sometimes nine and sometimes ten. She did this to thank me for my kindness and friendship, and now we are inseparable. Does that answer your question? Hope: A little bit, thanks. (Later that evening) (Hope is lying on her bed) Barney: Are you okay? Hope: Yeah but I have a hunch about something. That Azalea and little hen might be the test masters. She hasn't really mentioned that she knows anyone else.... Barney: What happened when you arrived? Hope: The little hen picked me up and put me on her back like horseback but with a hen. Anyway she sat me down by the fire right next to her... Barney: And what's happened today? Hope: Well, the hen took me with her to the mill to fetch some flour. We were back in like 30 minutes or less. Barney: Oh! Hope: Oh? Barney: It's right under our noses! Hope: What? Barney: It's the rhyme for sure! "I Had a Little Hen" follows these elements! Hope: So wait you mean? Barney: Exactly! Azalea and little hen are the test masters! Hope: Then why didn't I realize it before and get nervous? Barney: You went through hen fear overcoming with me as soon as you got It's Time for Counting. Hope: Oh yeah that's right.... But if I want to take my final tests, I need to let Azalea know about it. (That night after dinner as little hen washes the dishes) Hope: Azalea. Azalea: Oh? Hope: Well you see I've got this hunch that you and little hen are the test masters. Azalea: Actually my dear... We were. Hope: Come again? Azalea: Well we used to be a long time ago. Sixteen years ago when your uncle, king Richard, came here, he had to complete a test just like yours, so he disguised himself as a commoner. When he revealed himself, I gave him two tests, back then it was a battle with me and a bread making contest.... Your uncle won and got the king jewels, helping him complete the crown. Similarly twenty years ago, when a girl named Vlue came she was a very kind soul, so little hen took her under own wing and taught her how to sweep, wash dishes and bake bread. She was the last one to get the final four nursery rhyme styles. Hope: And she's probably using them for evil now that she's on the side of the HiT Circus. Azalea, Vlue switched over to the HiT Circus and betrayed the Lyrick Kingdom, and has been causing havoc on Earth. Azalea please, I want to earn the final four nursery rhyme styles so I can defeat her and the HiT Circus. Azalea: Well.. Since you asked.... Alright princess. Hope: You'll really allow it? Azalea: I'm a young woman but retired so I could enjoy the comforts of life with my little hen.... Alright, you can stay for one more night and then tomorrow it'll be time for your test. Barney Hunter Hope.... Hope: How did you --- Azalea: The gentlemen told me about the things the shepherds heard about from a young girl that helped them, You must mean the first two nursery rhyme styles. They said you used magic to help them, protecting sheep, singing to get cows and sheep back in to their pens... It's impressive! Now off to bed. Little hen, could you put our guest to bed please? Hope: Thank you Azalea. You won't be disappointed. (Hope is picked up by the little hen who once again clucks rapidly and once again puts Hope on the bed and tucks her in....) (The next morning) (Hope is now seen back in her Barney Hunter outfit with her Crystal Star Wand Azalea: The final two exams of the farm rhymes test shall now begin! The first test will be a find the differences test! (Azalea using her own wand from her magic days make two boards of lyrics appear) Azalea: When the Lyrick Kingdom put out our story on Earth they changed it a little bit. When the HiT Circus used it they changed, one line. Hope: (in her inner thoughts) It's gotta be mail. When I was little my mom read it as ale...Yet... The other one.... Hope: The first board says mail, which surprisingly rhymes with tale! The second board is changed to tea... So it can rhyme with happily! And it can stay close with the legendary rhyme! Azalea: You're correct. Nobody suspects that they're not the same at all... Now... (waves wand) Ha! (Hope is transformed from her outfit to the same outfit as little hen) Hope: Eh? (shockingly) EEEEEEHHHHH?!? What's with my outfit?! Is being a hen all the rage these days?! Azalea: (laughing) Whoops, sorry it's been a while. Azalea: Your final test... Is to use your new powers! Hope: Eh? Azalea: I've set up a course around the yard, together we will see who is the stronger warrior. Hope: Alright. Challenge accepted. (Minutes later, with Hope transformed into her princess form) Barney: This final exam is a magic exhibition, Hope versus Azalea! The exam will only end when the opposing person is too weak to go on! Now let the exam begin! Azalea: Ready..... Magic... Spark! (Twinkle!) Azalea: Now, try survive this attack! Orb of Light! Hope: Easy! Crystal Shield! (The orb of light dissolves into energy with the shield) Azalea: You seem good. Now, fight this! Trumpets.. Surround! Hope: (falls to the ground from her injuries, her leg has started to bleed) Barney: Oh no! Are you alright? Hope: Itatata.... No sweat! I've got th--- Ow! Eh? My leg, it's bleeding?! Oh no... Azalea: You're such a good warrior?! Then dodge this! Shepherdess Encircle! Hope: Ah! Azalea: Do you really think a princess fighting for her own kingdom, will want to quit over a swollen leg? I don't think so! Hope: You're right. Azalea: Hm? Hope: Yes.. I am the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom. I got defeated by Vlue which is why I'm here, to get the nursery rhyme styles, and to protect my kingdom... Even though this is the final exam.. Even though I looked up to the little hen when I was a little girl... I don't let shortcomings get the best of me. Azalea: What do you mean? Hope: It means... I'm NOT giving up! (The nursery rhyme style of courage shines, transforming her into her Little Bo Peep form) Barney: It's Little Bo Peep forme! Hope: (activating her crook) Now, how about we play a little ball?! Baseball's my favorite, thanks! Azalea: Orb of Light! Hope: Shepherdess Crook! Ah! Azalea: But how?! Hope: I play with a shepherd's crook at home thanks. (Jumping up Hope transforms into Little Boy Blue form) Hope: Horn of Courage! Play a song of happiness! Horn's Melody! Melodic Blue! (Hope blows the horn which creates a wind storm which brings the wheat to the mill faster than anything in the world. It blows Azalea away not hurting her but proves to her that Hope is worthy) Azalea: I guess I was wrong. You're strong. Strong enough to handle any enemy. Hope: Do you mean? Azalea: Yes. Hope: So... Azalea: Congratulations! You passed the farm rhymes test. Hope: (smiles) Alright!! Barney: Hope!! Hope: Hey!! Barney: I'm so proud! But how were you able to? Hope: Actually I don't know it just happened. Azalea: To remember your time here, please take these. The nursery rhyme style of friendship and the nursery rhyme style of understanding. (Little hen clucks and gives Azalea the other two styles) Azalea: My little hen wanted to give you these too. The nursery rhyme style of cleverness and the nursery rhyme style of kindness. (Little hen then sits down next to Azalea) Hope: Thank you very much! And thanks for everything the last three days... Especially the hen-back rides, little hen. I guess you can say back where I come from, I always wished that you were real when I was a little girl so I could ask you to let me ride on your back and let me become a hen like you so I could have my own orange bottom like yours. You're the sweetest hen I've ever met. Azalea: Well do you want to stay one more night? We'll celebrate by telling tales and eating your bread! Hope: Yeah I guess so! (Then little hen carries Hope around the house on her back clucking rapidly as a victory and as a way to fulfill a childhood wish) (The next morning) (Hope is seen in her casual clothes) Hope: Well I guess I'm off now! Azalea: Remember you can come see me and little hen and everyone here anytime you want. Especially now with your nursery rhyme style powers. Hope: I'll definitely come back and visit you again! (Little hen comes up to her clucking but Hope gives her a hug) Hope: (whispering) Arigatou... (Azalea smiles) Hope: Okay, now I'm headed off.. (Hope dashes back on the country path) Hope: Farewell!!! I hope we'll see each other again soon! Thank you again for everything! Azalea: I'm sure we'll meet again soon! Farewell!! (As Hope dashes she takes out her magic key) Barney: You know the spell right? Hope: Yeah!! (Raises the magic key up) Hope: O magic key, I, princess Hope of the Lyrick Kingdom, ask you to take me back to the magic library! (Hope races then jumps in to the portal) (The Magic Library) Booker T.: Oh, hello Hope! You look like you've been in and out for a couple days when you really have been gone since yesterday! Hope: Sorry about that Booker T. I met this incredible lady and her little hen and they were so kind! And the little hen thanks her by laying nine or ten eggs! And I met Boy Blue and formed a band and --- Booker T.: Hickety Pickety, huh? Hope: Eh? Booker T.: You're talking about her fine hen? Hope: What?!? Little hen, she's Hickety Pickety?! Booker T.: Technically yes! But it's only a nickname given to her by the gentlemen who come to see her! Hope: To think, little hen was also the main in Hickety Pickety! Barney: But anyway.... Show him Hope! Hope: Ta-da! Booker T.: You got them all??? Hope: I earned them! And now... There's nothing that can stop me from defeating Vlue and her minions! Yeah! (Hope jumps up as the scene becomes a still watercolored image as the episode ends) (Fade out) (Ending theme) (Preview) Hope: Barney, who knew you had such a cool house? Barney: Well, I -- Hope: Slurpee machines!! An endless supply of pickles! An entire treasury of nursery rhymes and books!! An entire collection of VHS!! Barney: And, what about that maid in there? Hope: It's Vlue!! Next time on Barney Hunters! "A Super Cool House! Barney's House de Let's Go!" Imagination is the key to your destiny. Category:Barney Hunters